Brothers of the Sharingan
by ChildAtHart
Summary: And the first new chapter is out! I had a case of writer's blcok for chapter two and figured you had waited long enough. Summary to be edited.


Hiya peoples! This is the edited version of the first chapter of my story. So, if you have never read this story before, you probably don't really need to read this little note. Anyway to those f you who have read this before, I hope I made this at least a little better. The first time I posted this, I kind of rushed it a bit, and I wasn't exactly the best when it came to grammar/English. But, I think a year of junior high did me some good. Well, here is the new and improved first chapter of Brothers of the Sharingan!

Reference:

"Hello" - Human Speaking

"_Hello_" - Human Thinking

"**Hello**" - Demon Speaking

"_**Hello**_" - Demon Thinking

**Boom –**Jutsu name

_**(1)**_- Numbers in parenthesis will be throughout the chapter. They are there to give info on something mentioned before or after the number. Like the 1 in this chapter has something to do with Gai. I bolded(this is a word in my book), underlined, and italicized to make them easier to spot.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The date was October the 10th, a day that most celebrated. That very day five years ago, was the day that the Kyuubi was defeated. The Kyuubi was one of the nine bijuu, or tailed demons. But, the Kyuubi was feared more than any other, for it was the strongest. The nine tails that swayed behind its back showed its strength compared to the other bijuu.

Five years ago, the Kyuubi was defeated by the one and only Minato Namikaze. Minato was the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, one of the strongest nations in the shinobi world. The battle against Kyuubi had lasted for hours and the shinobi had to use the strongest jutsu and such that they had. It seemed that the demon had no weakness, until the beast just disappeared into thin air. The shinobi were confused, until they saw their Hokage standing where it had been, smiling triumphantly while holding a child. Moments after, their previous leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared. He took one look at Minato and then a look of utter shock appeared on his face. He rushed over to Minato's side, and shook his head sadly as Minato smiled and explained something to the old Kage. The only thing any of the shinobi heard as they rushed over was their current Hokage saying,"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I hope that you will be able to care of him." It was then, that the mightiest Hokage to ever rule the Leaf Village fell to the ground, having passed on. It was a sight that most were confused by, and most never forgot the moment.

After that, the shinobi of the Leaf Village returned home, along with many dead and seriously injured forces. A week after that day, Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as Hokage. He took it upon himself to announce the reason of the death of their beloved Yellow Flash. He explained that the Fourth had sealed the demon into a newborn child at the cost of summoning the Shinigami, which also cost him his life. He then told that Minato wanted the new jinchuuriki as the protector of Konoha. Minato believed that the boy, who was named Naruto Uzumaki, would be of great help if anything drastic were to occur in the future. Something so bad that even the Hokage of the time wouldn't be of any help.

Many of the people had only listened to the part of the speech that stated Naruto as a jinchuuriki before they began to ponder the information over in his head. They began to think that the boy would turn rouge on them and would destroy the village. Some even thought that he would not have the ability to harbor the Kyuubi, and he would be taken over by the powerful beast. Others believed that the boy would grow to become more evil than even Orochimaru. So soon, shouts of "Kill the demon!" and "Finish it while it's weak!" were heard throughout the square in which the people were gathered.

Hiruzen sorrowfully looked down at the people of Konoha. The village was famous for their saying,"Look underneath underneath." Apparently, not even the place where the saying originated could understand the meaning of its words. After glancing one last time at the uproar in the town square below the tower, he returned to his office, Naruto in tow. He had a bad feeling about the upcoming years.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Unlike most children of his age, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one who looked forward to his birthday. He may receive quite a lot of gifts from people such as the Hokage or Kakashi, but not even that made up for the treatment he got from the rest of the village. They taunted him, beat him, and more often than not, even tried to kill him. He usually stayed in his apartment for the majority of his birthday, but he had to eat at some point and he liked to visit Jiji almost every day. So, as a result, he usually went out to eat for lunch, when most ANBU could keep an eye out for him. Then, after lunch, he went to visit the old Kage. Sometimes, he even bumped into the few people that liked and understood him, such as Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Ibiki, and on the rare occasion, Itachi.

Itachi and Naruto acted as and saw each other as brothers. Itachi would consul Naruto if he had had a bad day, give him almost anything he wanted, unless something outrageous, such as the time Naruto wanted a pet cat(NARUTO, PUT THE TIGER DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A CUB!). He eventually got an actual, small in size, non-carnivorous cat, though. He named her Kaede because he and Itachi had found her at the foot of a maple tree wrapped in the tree's leaves.

He trained under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Gai Maito_**(1)**_, Anko Mitarashi, Hayate Gekkou, and Ibiki Morino. Right now, though, he was only learning about the arts, not actually trying them. But, he was almost ready to start learning actually jutsu and other skills. Itachi wasn't really a teacher, but more of an evaluator. He tested him over what he had learned whenever he had the time. But, Itachi did teach him one thing: the uses and abilities of the sharingan. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Itachi said that he would need to know about the sharingan for the near future. So, Naruto burned all the information Itachi taught him about the rare doujutsu into his head.

Naruto learned so much so fast, the Hiruzen was considering Naruto to be put on the junior ANBU program if he showed enough potential when he started to practice the ninja arts. He also reminded himself to consider to put Itachi in the program, as the boy showed a potential not seen since Kakashi was a youngster.

Currently, Naruto was walking to the Sandaime's office. He walked to to the top floor, nodding at the ANBU member under the dog mask that he knew was Kakashi before walking into the room. He saw that the Sandaime was quickly putting an orange book book away into one of his desk's drawers. He looked up at his guest and smiled at the boy he had come to see as a son.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what a pleasant surprise. I assume everything is ship-shape?" he greeted.

"Yeah, no threats to my life yet," Naruto stated bitterly, "but I did come here for a reason. I wanted to know if Itachi is going to come back soon!" he shouted, snapping out of his sour mood.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure when he will be back, Naruto-kun. The mission he took could take as much as another three or so days to complete," the Kage informed him, but seeing his depressed look appear, said, "but I'm sure he'll try to make it back soon enough to celebrate your birthday."

"Thanks, Jiji," Naruto said, feeling just a bit better.

"Now, I think I know a way that I can cheer you up even more," he said as he stood up. He went over to the portrait of the Yondaime. Naruto was surprised when he removed the portrait to reveal a safe. Hiruzen, with surprising speed, entered the code required to open the safe. From his view in the chair he was sitting, Naruto could see some scrolls, as well as what appeared to be some artifacts and books. The Sandaime removed one of the scrolls labeled "Naruto's Birthday."

"Here you are," Hiruzen said as he handed the scroll to Naruto, "Happy seventh birthday, Naruto."

Naruto took it from Hiruzen, looked at it for a moment before jumping up to hug the surprised man.

"Thanks for caring about me Jiji," the young boy whispered to the old man. Hiruzen only nodded and released the boy. He figured that the boy must have heard something rather brutal if he were acting in such a way.

"You deserved to be loved just as much as anyone else, Naruto," Hiruzen stated, seeing the hurt in the boy's eyes from past memories. "Now, all of your other friends and I planned an even bigger surprise for you," he said with a smile as he walked toward the door. He motioned with his hand for Naruto to follow him as he opened the door. He lead Naruto through the streets of Konoha, following a path Naruto knew well. People pointed and stared as the "demon child" was lead away by the their leader. Naruto paid no mind to the people because he recognized where Hiruzen was leading him. His smile only grew wider once he smelt the familiar scent that was ramen.

As Naruto walked under the flap of cloth in front of the stand, he could here a multitude of people shout,"Surprise!" As he walked into the stand, he saw the smiling faces of Anko, Kurenai, Gai, and Hayate. He also saw the stoic face of Ibiki, and that eye-smile of Kakashi's. Off to the side, he could see a few gifts from the people in front of him. Naruto smiled as the party began.

A few hours later, the party had ended and Naruto was resting quietly at home. Off in the corner were some gifts from those at the party. Teuchi and Ayame had given him a gift certificate for free ramen that would last a week for Naruto, a scroll on the Goken Style, the style that Gai used. He also got Naruto a green spandex suit much like his own, but Naruto had politely declined, telling him to give it to one of his future students or something. From Kurenai, he got a book on the basics of genjutsu as well as another more advanced book. Anko had given him some sake, but that was quickly taken away from him by Kurenai, but not before Anko had forced some of it down his throat. After that, she had given him his actual gift, which was a black shirt that was to go under the overcoat. The overcoat, too, was all black except for the dark red Uzumaki Swirl on the back of the shirt as well as kanji that read "Ninth" at the top of the back. Kakashi had given him a scroll that included a few ninjutsu in it and an orange book that he quickly shoved in the weapons pouch that Hayate had given him. Along with that was a look that told him not to tell anyone of the book. Also from Hayate were some kunai and shuriken and a magnificently crafted sword. Hayate told him that it was an elemental sword and could channel chakra. The pommel of the blade was a clear crystal that was spherical in shape. It was clear enough to be seen through, and even acted as a magnifying glass if one were to look through it.

"It takes a lot of skill to master an elemental sword," Hayate told him. "Not many people can do so." Hayate said that he would teach him more about the sword during their training. Ibiki gave him a book on seals that he figured Naruto would like. He advised that he learn them slowly and practice them when he had free time or when he was bored. He also stressed that he did not experiment with them until he learned more about them or was supervised by someone experienced with seals. As well as that, he told Naruto to draw the seals as precise as possible.

After a few moments of reminiscing, he began to crawl into bed. He wanted to get a good night's rest because he began the academy tomorrow. Likewise, he began his actual training with his friends tomorrow. He smiled at the memories of the night as he laid his head down on his pillow. He had begun to drift off when he heard a knock on the door.

"_Who would be here this late in the night?_"he asked himself as he groggily got up to answer the door. He slumped against the wall as he opened the door. He mumbled, "What you want?" and awaited a reply from whoever had knocked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd visit you on your birthday. I kind of figured you would miss me a bit while I was gone," a familiar voice answered him.

Naruto was immediately awoken at the sound of the voice, eyes wide open as he looked up to see the one person he considered to be a brother, Itachi. He stared a moment before jumping to hug the Uchiha. Itachi smiled at Naruto's exuberance. He may be learning to be a killer, but there was still a part in him that was still a kid.

"About time you got back," Naruto stated with a smile.

"Yeah, the guy we were chasing turned out to be a lot tougher than we thought. We ended up having to track him for a day or two when he escaped from us," he explained. "But, I do have a few things to make up for it," he said as he reached out in the hallway of the single-occupant apartment. He handed Naruto a scroll labeled "Clone Jutsu." He also set what looked to be weights in the corner of the room with his other gifts.

He then pointed at the scroll and said, "That scroll contains a list of all the clone jutsu known as well as the theories behind them and what they can be used for and such. I suggest you try to learn the shadow clone first. It will come in handy when it comes to your training. Although, you should wait until the first few lessons with us before you try it. It could easily kill someone if they did not have a large enough chakra capacity. Thankfully, you have roughly the same amount of chakra as a normal jounin right now," at this, Naruto's eyes widened. "Next we have the chakra weights," he said as he pointed at the weights he had set in the corner. "They are used by forcing some of your chakra into them constantly. They are used to gain speed, strength, and a bigger chakra capacity all at the same time. They will also be a great asset to your training," he concluded.

Naruto was floored. He had no idea such things existed! And if that was the case... he looked over at his other gifts with wonder.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, Naruto, but I think I have to leave. I know that mother and Sasuke await my return," he said as he began his way to the door.

"See you later, Itachi!" Naruto shouted quietly. Itachi flashed a small smile back at him before using the shunshin to leave. "_Why did he bother walking to the door if he's going to shunshin away?_" Naruto thought to himself. He shrugged before going back to bed. He felt something hop on the end of his bed and smiled as Kaede walked up to lay beside him. With that, Naruto finally fell into a deep sleep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The next day, Naruto was up and about at around six in the morning. He went through his daily routine, which was to take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. After that, Naruto was off to begin his first day at the academy. Walking out the door, he began to remember the year before, the year he should have joined the academy.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was on his daily walk to visit the Hokage and was pondering over the fact that he was at the age to begin his academy days. He had thought over it many times before, but now he finally had to make a decision. Whether to join the academy and have less time to spend with his friends/mentors, or to go to the academy with a bunch of kids who probably didn't know much about what it truly means to be a shinobi. He had finally come to his decision and was going to tell Hiruzen of his choice in the matter. A few minutes later, at the Hokage's office, Naruto was discussing the matter with Naruto._

"_Naruto, I believe you are here to discuss your joining the academy, or since your are here and not at the academy, lack thereof. Am I correct in my assumption?" Hiruzen questioned._

"_You're right, Jiji. I have decided not to go this year because I believe that all the kids joining will be too unknowing of the life that is being a shinobi. I doubt that it will be any better next year, but I digress. Besides," he said with a wry grin, "that's another year that I can drop by at any time of the day to annoy you as well as spend a lot more time with the others."_

_Hiruzen smiled at this. Despite being a shinobi trained to kill, he still had the youth that could only be found in a child. "Very well, Naruto. If that is what you wish, then I will have you join this year's academy students next year. I will also see if we can get something done about the problem with the students not knowing the true life of a shinobi. That seems to have caused a few problems in the past years, with new gennin getting killed because they could not kill an enemy." Hiruzen said, already going over how the council meeting over this problem would go._

"_Well, I'll be seeing you later, Jiji," Naruto said with a wave as he walked out the door. Hiruzen nodded, somehow calling a free ANBU member to gather the clan heads for a meeting._

_**Flashback End**_

Not long after that day, Hiruzen made it to where all graduating classes in the academy were told the truth of what their careers held in the future. Naruto, snapping out of his flashback, found himself in front of the academy. Shaking his head a little, he made his way into the building. He began to walk around aimlessly for awhile because he still had around half an hour to spare before he was required to be in his class. Eventually, he made his way to room seven, where his class was to be held.

As he walked in, the bell signaling the beginning of the day rang, and the class fell silent, staring at the new student. Whispers broke out soon after, most comments referring to why he was here. Naruto took this time before the teacher arrived to look over the students. In the top row, on the left side of the room was a bowl-cut haired kid sitting alone. His eyes shone with determination and a little fear of something. Near the center of the room, was a Hyuuga that looked as stoic as any other Hyuuga. He had an air of confidence about him, and most of the females in the room seemed to sit somewhere near him. The only other person that caught his eye was a bun-haired girl that sat on the opposite side of the room from the Hyuuga. She seemed bored, to say the least, as she spun a kunai in her hand. Most stayed away from her, probably fearing that the kunai might go astray. That also might be the reason she sat alone.

Soon, their mentor, a female that had flowing brunette hair that reached her waist arrived. She took notice of Naruto out of the corner of her eye, as she began to talk, "Welcome back students! I hope that you enjoyed your break. Hopefully, you haven't forgotten too much of what we learned. Now, I'm pretty sure that you are all curious of our new student here," she said, indicating Naruto, "and all your questions will be answered soon. Now, why don't you introduce yourself, Naruto?"

Naruto complied and began to introduce himself, "Hiya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm joining your class this year because of a few problems I had with joining last year. Anyways, um...I'm seven years old since yesterday and one of my favorite foods is ramen. I enjoy training with my friends and learning new things," he finished.

"Well, Naruto, I'm glad you enjoy learning new things because I'm sure you'll learn a lot this year," she said. Then she sheepishly added, "and I'm Emiko. Now, why don't you take a seat next to Tenten," she said, pointing to the bun-haired girl. Tenten looked up when her name was called, but went back to spinning the kunai a moment later. Naruto took his seat, and the class began. Naruto took the time to get acquainted with Tenten when Emiko-sensei was writing something on the board.

"So," he began, "what's your story?"

She continued spinning the kunai for a moment before answering, "As you might have guessed, I like weapons," she said with a glint in her eyes. "I dislike people who consider others weak because of stupid reason or gender," at this she glared at the Hyuuga, "and I like working with Michi-chan at the shop."

"Any particular reason for the glare at the Hyuuga?" he questioned.

"He believes that everyone is weaker than him because of his stupid little eyes. Not to mention mumbling about fate and how it has already decided this and that and what will be for dinner tonight," she explained with a slight giggle at the end. Naruto released a small laugh, too. Soon after, Emiko-sensei was looking in the classes direction, so they had to pay more attention.

Soon, the end of the day came, and Naruto was on his way home. He had a smile as wide as an elephant. One could only compare the smile to one who had just gotten laid. But, the smile also caught the attention of two familiar people.

Naruto walked down the street, almost glowing as he went home. "_Finally,_" he thought, "_I have a true friend that is my age. One that I can share secrets with, spar with, go out to Ichiraku's with, maybe even be on a team with._" His smile seemed to grow even bigger as he thought of all the possibilities.

His smile faded a moment later when he couldn't see because of someone's hands over his face. He could her two familiar people's snickering behind him.

"Guess who," one of them said.

He took a moment before saying, "Kakashi and Anko."

Anko frowned before asking, "Howd ja know, gaki?"

"Well, you are the only person in the entire village that smells that strongly of dango and sake, and Kakashi is the only person who snickers like that. I've heard him do it too many times while he reads his perverted books," he answered. He then added, "Plus, I would recognize one of your voices anywhere."

Kakashi frowned at the mention of his book, but remembered why he had come over to Naruto in the first place. "Well, that may be so, but what was with the grin. From what it looked like, you seemed to have just gotten laid." It was times like these that Kakashi and Anko were glad that they had taken the time necessary to explain to Naruto the "birds and the bees."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello, Naruto. How are you doing?" Kakashi asked the young boy._

"_Not sure," he answered, before adding, "you just knocked me out a few minutes ago and now I'm in," he sniffed the air, "Kurenai's apartment. Since when did you have access to her apartment, Kakashi?" he said with a grin._

_Kakashi simply replied, "Anko's got a spare key."_

_At that moment, a purple blur rushed into the room. And then, in front of Naruto was Anko, the snake-mistress._

"_Kakashi," she whined, " I told you to make sure that he was restrained."_

_Naruto looked at Kakashi suspiciously, ready to attack at a moments notice. But in his focus on Kakashi, he forgot about Anko. With Naruto securely restrained, Kakashi explained the situation to him._

"_Sorry, Naruto, but we figured you might run when we told you what you would be learning today. Because today, you will be learning something special. For today you will be learning about the sexual interaction between a female and a male," he took the moment to memorize the look of terror on his face before continuing. "You will be learning pretty much anything that we know. Anything to add, Anko?" he asked the kunoichi._

"_Well, today you will learn a few interesting positions as well as some tricks that may come in handy later. And of course anything else that might come to mind. Also, if you don't quite understand something, just say so and we will be glad to provide an example," she said with a sly grin. Naruto blushed enough to look like the sky at sunset as his mind wandered as to what she meant by that. In other words, whether she would use him or Kakashi to show the example. But, what he didn't know was that there were a stack of Icha-Icha books on the bookshelf that Anko planned to use to show examples._

_And with that, the learning began._

Naruto blushed at that comment, which only worsened when Anko asked, "So, who's the girl?"

"Shut up!" he shouted at the two, who only continued to laugh. "I didn't get laid, but I met a new friend." he said cheerily.

"Oh, just a girlfriend, then?" Kakashi asked.

"No!" Naruto denied.

"You mean that you have a crush? Naruto, you have to grow some balls and just get on with it, man," Kakashi joked.

Naruto just growled at the man before saying, "I am not in any romantic or sexual relationship with her, dammit! Besides, I'm seven for Kami's sake!"

"So, it is a her," Anko said nonchalantly. "So can we expect anything to come out of it in a few years?"

Naruto just shook his head in defeat before saying, "Don't you have something better to do? You know, like get laid," he shot back at them. "Why don't you two just go screw each other somewhere?" he said with a small grin of his own. It only grew as you could see a noticeable blush from both of them. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I want to eat lunch before I go out to train with you guys. _Have fun_." He said in a sing-song voice as his grin now threatened to split as he walked away.

He got home soon after and made a quick lunch which consisted of various fruits and some water. He ate it as quick as he could, eager to start training with his friends(and senseis) instead of learning theory. He had gotten a training schedule from Gai that morning for his new schedule. All that had changed was the adding of elemental ninjutsu as well as an hour and fifteen minutes of training instead of forty-five minutes of learning. His schedule was as follows:

Get Ready: 5:00 – 6:00

Taijutsu with Gai: 6:00 – 7:15

Genjutsu with Kurenai: 7:15 – 8:30

Academy: 9:00 – 12:00

Lunch: 12:00 – 12:30

Ninjutsu with Kakashi: 12:30 – 1:45

Elemental Ninjutsu with Kakashi and Asuma: 1:45 – 3:00

Stealth with Anko: 3:00 – 4:15

Kenjutsu with Hayate: 4:15 – 5:30

Seals with Sandaime: 5:30 – 6:45

Chakra manipulation with Kakashi: 6:45 – 8:00

Pain Tolerance and Interrogation with Ibiki: 8:00 – 9:15

Shower: 9:15 – 10:30

Dinner: 10:30 – 11:00

Sleep: 11:00 – 5:30

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

He couldn't wait until he saw Kakashi when their training started. Gai and Kurenai's training had been tough...Alright, Gai's had been extremely hard, while Kurenai's had been rather relaxing compared to Gai's. He figured that was so that he would have a tougher training session followed by a more relaxing one to regain some energy. Some sessions were an exception though, such as his session from 12:30 – 3:00.

Now back to the first two training sessions. With Gai, he had to run ten laps around Konoha, which was roughly fifty miles, with his new weights on. He was just glad that Konoha was more of a half-circle rather than an entire circle. Thank Kami for the Hokage Mountain! But still, five hundred miles is breath taking when you have to run that far in just an hour! But, with Kurenai, he had an hour of basically trying genjutsu and dispelling some. He may lose a little chakra, but they had made sure that most chakra-involved sessions were further apart.

Now he was walking toward training ground 9, the training ground that all of the senseis finally agreed on as a location to teach Naruto. He would normally **Shunshin**to locations because of his tight training schedule, but he was a little early that day. He also had to thank Kakashi for teaching him the jutsu.

So, he was waiting for his perverted sensei, leaning against one of the trees in the clearing. As he was early, he started to do a few exercises that Gai had showed him. He was doing push ups when Kakashi finally arrived.

When Naruto began to grin, Kakashi said, "Don't even," ending all the comments Naruto would have made. Naruto shrugged, before waiting for Kakashi to begin...whatever it was that he was supposed to begin.

"Now, before we start all the training, I have one very important question to ask you," he said as seriously as he could. The silence lasted for a few moments before he asked, "Have you found or read the Icha-Icha book that I left in your kunai pouch?" There was a thump that sounded in the clearing, and Kakashi looked over to see Naruto had face-faulted, with an anime-style sweat drop.

He got back up a moment later, and told Kakashi, "No, I haven't found it yet. But now that you mention it," he then reached into the kunai pouch that was at his side and pulled out an orange book. He stared at it for a moment before putting it back in his pouch while saying, "Maybe later."

Kakashi, after making sure that Naruto planned on reading it, got back to teaching. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, we can begin your training. First off, I will explain most of what we will be doing during this session, as well as most of the other future sessions. I will be teaching you quite an extensive amount of ninjutsu, obviously, but that is not all I will teach you. You will gain better chakra control and a larger chakra capacity, all through various exercises. You will learn how to break down ninjutsu and learn their weaknesses so that you will know how to counter them. You will learn how it feels to use a ninjutsu as well as detect incoming ones. You will also learn when you need to use ninjutsu, for in some situations there will be better options that will keep you hidden. And maybe later, you may even learn how to create your own jutsu," he said in a military fashion. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, imagining all the possibilities that could come from all of this learning.

After regaining some of his composer he asked, "So, what will we be learning first, Kakashi-sensei?" Along with many other things, they had taught him that, while during training, he was to refer to them as sensei.

"You will start off small, learning simple chakra control exercises. From there you will learn more complicated exercises and such. At the end of every one of our training session, I may teach you a ninjutsu or two. But any ninjutsu I teach you will depend on what kind of chakra control and capacity you have at the time. So, as for your first exercise, I want you to focus your chakra to," he thought for a moment, "your nose." Naruto did as he was instructed, but found that it was much harder than he originally thought. "The difficulty you are facing is why I will be teaching you to focus your chakra to certain points in your body. This can be accomplished much more easily by focusing it through your body to attach to something. I believe the only people who can do so without focusing their chakra to an object would be the Hyuuga, whom you have learned about, and those with great chakra control, such as Tsunade. So, that brings us to your first exercise, which is focusing your chakra through your body to a leaf," to indicate his point, he held up a leaf. "Now, what I want you to do is to focus your chakra to your nose while I place the leaf there."

Naruto did so, and when Kakashi placed the leaf there, it only fell to the ground. Naruto sighed, but was cheered up by Kakashi after he explained that it was difficult at first and with time he would be able to accomplish the exercise. After a half-hour of Naruto practicing the chakra control exercise and Kakashi reading his book while occasionally checking on his student and giving him pointers, Naruto was able to keep the leaf to his nose for at least a minute. Kakashi congratulated him before telling him to do the same thing, but while focusing chakra to both of his shoulders as well as his nose. This time, he was only able to accomplish two leaves sticking to his body. The only reason for this was that Kakashi had told him that he felt he deserved a reward.

"Alright, Naruto, the jutsu_**(2)**_ I am going to teach you are academic, but they will be in handy many times in your career. They are the **Kawarimi(Substitution)**,** Henge(Transform)**, and **Bunshin no jutsu(Clone Technique)**_**(3)**_. I will show you the hand seals, and you try to memorize them." He then proceeded to go through the seals while Naruto tried to remember them. After listening to what Naruto had for the seals, he told him that he could practice one of them for the remaining time, which was five minutes. He also reminded himself to fit in memory building exercises into one of the sessions.

Naruto said that he would go practice **Kawarimi**, seeing as it was similar to the **Shunshin(Body Flicker)**. So, he walked into the forest to gather objects to trade with, before coming back to the clearing. He lined up an assortment of objects varying from logs to pebbles. Seeing as how he had gathered large and small objects, Kakashi told him that switching with larger objects would be more difficult and would cost more chakra. He said it was the same with distance of an object and the user.

As he was spreading out objects to make it more difficult, Asuma appeared. Since the training area was in the same place, his teachers would sometimes come early to switch out. But in this case, Asuma was just his second sensei. Asuma had arrived three minutes earlier than needed and watched Naruto practice.

Naruto, flashing through hand seals at a quick pace for a, well technically a "civilian", replaced himself with a pebble that was on the complete other side of the clearing. He then did the same but this time with a log. Asuma was impressed, with the distance of the clearing, he was surprised that Naruto could go so far. Before Naruto tried again, Asuma called out. "Hey, Naruto!" he shouted loud enough for the boy to hear. Naruto turned his head to see one of his other senseis and grinned.

"Hiya, Asuma-sensei!" he shouted while running over to Asuma. "What'd ya want, Asuma-sensei?" he asked as he stopped before him.

"Well, first of all, I want you to look at something for me," he said, pulling out a cigar from his pocket. "Take a good look at it. Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Now, what I want you to do is go all the way back to," he thought of a location that wasn't too far, but at the same time far enough to be hard for the average chuunin to have some difficulty, "the Hokage's office. Tell the old man that I am having you do something if he asks. All that while, remember the cigar. When you get to the office, I want you to **Kawarimi **with the cigar, okay?" Naruto nodded his consent. He shunshined to Hiruzen's office, but found that the old man was gone. He shrugged before flying through the hand seals for **Kawarimi**to replace himself with Asuma's cigar.

Back at the clearing, Asuma had placed the cigar on the ground, not wanting to lose balance because of a blond kid appearing in his hand, that was if he could pull it off. Kakashi had stopped reading his book to see if Naruto could do it, too. They were both rather surprised when Naruto appeared where the cigar had been. He looked around and found himself back in the clearing.

Naruto looked over at Asuma with confused eyes and asked, "Is this a good thing?" Asuma just slowly nodded his head, and Kakashi took the time to explain.

"Yes, Naruto this is exceptionally good. Not many gennin, or even some chuunin would be able to do that. So, this means that you have a great amount of chakra, which will help you in the long run."

Naruto began to cheer before he asked a question, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, what will I be learning during these sessions? I don't remember you teaching me anything about elemental ninjutsu."

"That is why we will be explaining," Asuma said. "Elemental ninjutsu are jutsu with a specific element. But, that is not all there is to elemental ninjutsu. Most people are aligned to a few elements. I myself am a wind user, and I believe Kakashi here is aligned to lightning and fire. As I said, some people are aligned to two, or rarely, _three_, elements. This can sometimes be the result of a fusion of the elements to form a sub-element. Ice, for example, is the sub-element of wind and water, and wood is the sub-element of water and earth. Bloodlines are sometimes the result of a fusion, and or can help fuse them. There are other unknown sub-elements, as well as myths of mixtures of sub-elements. But, there has never been anyone known to have over three elemental-alignments. To find out your elemental alignments, you will have to push some of your chakra into a sheet of chakra paper," he explained, holding out said sheet of paper. "If you are aligned to a certain element, though, doesn't mean you will only be able to perform those kinds of jutsu. It _mostly_means you will have an ease for them and will advance further in them. Now, I want you to pour some of your chakra into this paper to see you elements. You shouldn't expect much, seeing as your chakra is still developing, but we'll still try."

Naruto took the piece of paper eagerly from the man and forced some of his chakra into it. What happened next astonished all three present. First, the paper split in half, and then one of the two pieces burnt into ashes while the other crinkled.

"Well," Kakashi began, breaking the silence, "at least it will be easier to teach him since he has our alignments..." Asuma and Naruto sweat-dropped at his comment.

"Well, we have a lot of work ahead of us, so we should probably get started," Asuma suggested.

The other two nodded in agreement before Asuma began to instruct Naruto to keep working on his chakra control. After much complaining from Naruto and a promise to do something else the next day from Asuma, Naruto finally complied.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with Anko trying to get him to bleed and Hayate being his usual coughing self. Kakashi came by before his training with Hayate was over to inform him that Hiruzen wanted to have a change in schedule so that he would be seeing him last. He also informed that the change would only be for that day. So, after Hayate, Naruto went back to more chakra control. He, of course, didn't agree to go back to the exercise until Kakashi agreed to teach him a cool jutsu at the end of the training session. Naruto hurried back to work after that, eager to learn the "cool" jutsu.

After what seemed like nearly a day to Naruto and almost fifteen minutes to Kakashi, it was near the end of the session. Naruto excitedly waited for Kakashi to show him the jutsu, while still hopping up in down in joy.

Kakashi sighed, before explaining the jutsu, "This jutsu, Naruto, is rather simple but will come in handy in the future. It is called**Nokoribi(Ember)**and is usually used to make a simple campfire. It can also be used for a variety of other reasons to a trained fighter," he then told Naruto to pay attention before he flashed through the hand seals. Naruto practiced the seals for a few moments, making sure that he had them memorized enough so that he would not accidentally use the wrong seal. He nodded his head in approval before turning his head back to Kakashi for further instruction. As such, Kakashi continued the explanation, "What you want to do is to focus your chakra toward one of your fingers before imagining something relating to heat, like fire. That usually helps when it comes to a fire jutsu. Anyways, after that you should, hopefully, have fire coming out of your finger. Hopefully you won't end up shooting sparks out of your finger. Man did that hurt," he said this while rubbing the place on his hand where Naruto assumed that sparks did the most damage.

Naruto shrugged before he went off somewhere nearby Kakashi to train, just encase he somehow caught the trees or something on fire. He attempted to get the fire jutsu to work several times before the end of the session, but he wasn't as quick with this jutsu as he was with the **Kawarimi**. Ibiki came to get him before he could even produce a flame from his finger. Kakashi left soon after, praying for the gaki who would be training with Ibiki.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Ow!" Naruto shouted for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day. He was strapped down in a chair, while Ibiki continued to torture him. He had thought the man to be insane, until he told him the reason why he was being tortured. That reason was so that he would be used to pain as to not stop fighting because of a something like a kunai embedding into his back. Of course, he would have to be healed or know some healing jutsu so he wouldn't die. Ibiki also explained that he would also learn how to torture others as well. Another thing he added was that Anko would be joining the sessions from time to time.

He was brought out of his musing as Ibiki punched him in the gut, leaving him breathless. He glared at the elder shinobi wincing in pain as he did so. He knew that this was only a little compared to what he could do, but it didn't stop it from hurting!

After what felt like ages, Ibiki finally released Naruto from his bindings. Naruto looked at a clock that was hanging in the room that Ibiki had brought him to. Yep, Ibiki was the one exception when it came to everyone training him at training ground 9. He had complained about not being able to teach as well in a clearing because he couldn't work unless he was in the Torture and Interrogation Department. The others had agreed that he could train slash torture Naruto there after much arguing. But, back to the clock. Naruto gave Ibiki a curious gaze as he noticed that there was still a few minutes left before the torture was over.

"To answer your look, I am going to give detail as to what else you may or may not be learning during my lessons," he began. Naruto's previous complexed looked had vanished as well. "Mainly during my lessons you will learn to endure pain, deal pain, and also some anatomy. You may also learn other things, but that is the gist of it."

Naruto glanced at the clock, and saw that there were still two minutes left. "_Well, this probably won't end well_," he thought as he imagined what Ibiki could have in store for him. His thoughts were proven true when Ibiki plain out stabbed him in the leg with a kunai, shortly followed by a shuriken to the arm. He glared at Ibiki, but he knew that if he shouted out, that it would only turn out badly for him. As Naruto pulled out the weapons, the wounds healed miraculously quick. Naruto hardly noticed, focusing on the pain that his leg now felt.

"You may leave to meet with Sandaime-sama," he stated, ignoring the glare the boy was throwing his way. Naruto left a few seconds later via **Shunshin**for Hiruzen's office. After he had left, a smirk grew on Ibiki's face. "_These next few years will be interesting indeed. With the skill he has and will have, I wonder who will try to get him as an apprentice first?_" he thought to himself with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Naruto appeared in the middle of Hiruzen's office and found the old man to be looking at him intently. His eyes carried wisdom in their depths as well as a little...sadness?

"What's up, Jiji?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto-kun, please, take a seat," Hiruzen requested. Noting the serious look in his eye, Naruto did as requested. With Naruto sitting comfortably, he began, "Naruto-kun, it has come to my attention that you are quite mature for your age and that has resulted in me coming to my decision."

Naruto looked confused and asked, "What decision, Jiji? What exactly are you talking about?"

Hiruzen sighed before stating, "Naruto-kun, what I am about to reveal to you are two S-Rank village secrets concerning you." At this, Naruto gained an I-have-absolutely-no-idea-what-you-mean look but refrained from asking, knowing that his questions would be answered soon. "One involves the attack of the Kyuubi and the other concerns your heritage." Naruto's eyes widened at that and remained silent with his mouth hanging open. He was absolutely quiet, wanting to finally know who his family was. "Naruto, your father left you a scroll to explain mostly everything, so I will allow you to read that and ask me about any of it. Is that fine with you?" At Naruto's nod, he went over to the portrait of the Fourth, giving Naruto a feeling of déjà vu. He shook it off and watched Hiruzen pull a scroll out of the safe he had revealed behind the portrait. He handed it to Naruto, who stared at it with wide eyes before slowly opening it.

It read:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_If you are reading this, then Hiruzen must have deemed you ready to read this letter. First of all, I shall explain why I am not currently there with you. I died trying to fight the demon fox know as Kyuubi. If you haven't guessed who I am yet, then you probably know me as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I bet you didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Anyway, back to why I'm not there. Naruto, I hope you understand when I say I did this for the good of Konoha, but I died sealing the demon fox within you. It was the only way I could defeat it without hurting the citizens anymore than necessary...alright, it was the only way. Give me a break. But, I want to apologize for leaving you with such a burden in life. And please do not go mopping around all emo-like believing that you are the fox, because you are not. And I would also like to apologize to you for leaving you alone in this world as well. Oh wait! I forgot about your mother. Uh oh...I think she heard that part. Must. Write. Faster. So yeah your mom, long story short is Mikoto Uchiha, who is about to kick my ass as soon as I'm done writing this. So to hold off the beating as long as possible, I'm going to write as much as possible. Let's see...Oh! My elemental affinities are wind and water. I swear to Kami that it is because of my last name, but I cannot prove that. Anyway, I also like the series of books, Ich-_(Insert a bunch of scribbles here)

_Hello, Naruto-kun. This is your mother. I read over your father's shoulder to see what he was writing and took over for him since he so badly wanted to miss his beating. Since you are reading this, I want you to have Hiruzen call me to his office. Now. I have to go teach your father a lesson before saying goodbye... _Here there was a small teardrop on the paper.

_I hope to see you soon, Naruto-kun._

Naruto looked up at Hiruzen, his mouth donning a sort of smile. "Mom wants you to call her here. She wrote that she meant now."

Hiruzen did so immediately, knowing that Mikoto's wrath was not something you wanted to face. Retrieving the carrier bird from the window, he wrote a quick note to be delivered to the Uchiha compound.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mikoto looked at the dead bodies before her, a look a grim happiness and sadness adorned her face. She looked over at the cause of it all: Itachi.

"I'm sorry, mother, but it had to be done," he said with the same grim filled eyes.

She nodded before saying, "I know, Itachi-kun, I know. I just hope Sasuke-kun isn't affected too much by it. I know your absence will greatly sadden him as well as Naruto-kun. But at least Naruto-kun will finally be able to return home."

Itachi smiled at that. His brother would finally be able to return. He only wished there was some way for him to stay, but he knew that he must leave the village. He noted a falcon that was used by the Hokage in the air as it swept down to deliver its message. Itachi deftly grabbed the letter as it went back to the tower. Itachi scanned the note, and told his mother, "Sandaime-sama wishes to see you. He says that it concers Naruto and a letter from seven years ago."

Mikoto's eyes widened at that before taking off with her shinobi speed. Itachi watched her with a sigh. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke alone. He knew he wouldn't handle it well.

"I-itachi, what ha-happened?" Well, speak of the devil.

"I'm afraid, otouto(little brother), that I had to do this for the good of the clan and the village," Itachi stated in that monotone voice of his. Itachi mentally sighed. Why did he have the feeling that this was going to be a long night?

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Wasting no time, Mikoto traveled as fast a physically possible for a shinobi to get to Sandaime's office. As she came upon the Hokage Tower, she jumped high into the air and used her chakra to run up to the office window. She saw from below that the window was locked and mentally apologized to Hiruzen in her mind.

Naruto watched as a blur crashed through the window and glass spread over the room. The blur stood up and revealed to be a woman that had bluish-black hair that reached a little over her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown color with a happy gleam to them. She grinned at Naruto before turning to Hiruzen.

"Sorry about the window, Sandaime-sama. I will have it paid for if anything," she apologized.

"It is fine, Mikoto-chan. You were in a rush to finally meet your child, whom you have not seen for roughly seven years. I believe you have no need for apologizing. And I will have it paid for myself, so no fretting over it."

They both looked over at Naruto, who was looking at Mikoto as if he had seen a ghost. Mikoto slowly approached him and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"So, your my kaasan(mother)?" Naruto asked her. At her nod, he began to shout, "So you could have been there to take care of me instead of letting all those villagers treat me like they did! I can only imagine what they would have done if Jiji, Ibiki, Anko, and the others hadn't been there to help me! Thank Kami that I'm learning to protect myself! I bet that you don't even have a reason to have not been with me, do you?" He shouted at her.

Mikoto had tears in her eyes by this point but denied Naruto's claim by saying, "I couldn't take you in, Naruto-kun, because the rest of the clan would have hated you like the others. They would have tried to kill you if I had taken you in! That's why I finally can...the Uchiha Clan is no more." At this, she looked downward, shadowing her face. Naruto was surprised at this bit of information, and began to think in his head.

"_Does that mean that Itachi-aniki is dead?_" he thought with grief appearing in his eyes. Before Hiruzen or Mikoto could react, Naruto had darted out of the window, running into the surrounding forests of Konoha.

Mikoto took a seat in one of the three chairs in the office, crying her eyes out. Hiruzen heard her sob out "all my fault" and "should have taken him in" as well as various other things. He could only try to calm her down while he thought of what to do. Right now, he thought it best to give both of them time to think. Naruto would hopefully soon realize that his mother had no choice in the matter of his upraising. Mikoto also needed time to see that this was not her fault.

While he gave the two their time to think, he began to try to find what caused Naruto to run away like that. Mikoto had said that the Uchiha Clan was no more, and then he had bolted. How would that affect him? As he thought over this, Mikoto had stood up, and was walking toward the window. As Hiruzen's eyes widened as he came to a realization, Mikoto jumped out of the window. He started to follow her, but figured that she would tell him that Itachi was still alive.

When he made this decision, he looked behind him to find that the paperwork stack had grown a good six inches. He glared at it and pulled out the match box he carried around for his pipe. He could have sworn he heard the stack growl, and he narrowed his eyes. For the rest of the time that it took Mikoto and Naruto to return, sounds of growling, glass shattering, and even occasionally, a meow, were heard coming from the office. The secretary was too afraid of what it may be to go check on the leader of the village. The ANBU officers standing outside chose to ignore it, in favor of believing that Hiruzen had finally gone insane from the stress of paperwork. They just hoped that he would still be sane enough to sign their paychecks...

At that moment, the door to his office burst open and hundreds of paychecks flew out of the room, on fire. Soon after were other various, thankfully, unimportant documents and mission reports. They, too, were partially on fire. Hiruzen stood at the door and was flipping the paperwork "the bird." And to the surprise of the two ANBU, the paperwork began to "stand" up from its position on the floor and _growled_. Hiruzen grew serious and motioned for the paperwork to "bring it on." It jumped for the Sandaime and tackled him into the room, also shutting the door.

The ANBU with a penguin mask said, "Hmm...You just have to respect him more now. He is insane enough to see _living_ paper, yet he can still keep the village in check."

His partner, who wore a rabbit mask asked, "You said he was insane enough to see living paper. Doesn't that mean that we are insane as well?"

Penguin thought for a moment before replying, "Meh. As long as I get a paycheck, I don't care. And at least we aren't as insane as Gai."

Rabbit had to agree with the Gai part, but there was still something that Penguin was missing, "True, but I thought that the paychecks were burnt to ashes. And from where I was looking, they looked like they were signed and ready to be delivered. So, are we going to get a paycheck this week?"

When he looked over for Penguin, he could be seen walking down the hallway, muttering, "Let's see... Suna? Nah, too hot. Kiri? Nope, too bloodthirsty. Kumo? Too electric. Iwa? Just no, there. Bah, I'll just find a place when I get there," and with that, he was out of the tower. Rabbit sighed and returned to duty, wondering if he should follow his partner's lead...

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mikoto followed her son's trail, which lead her to the clearing he had fled to. In the clearing, he was mumbling about how no one wanted or loved him and how he would always be shunned. Mikoto, not being able to bear seeing her son in the state he was, walked slowly behind him and hugged him from behind. Naruto did not resist, but rather, turned in her embrace to return the hug. After several minutes worth of crying, Naruto had finally calmed down enough to talk with the occasional hiccup.

"You--hic--said that the Uchiha--hic--Clan was no more. Does that mean--hic--that Itachi-aniki is dead, too?" he questioned. From the tone of his voice, one could tell that he was tired after the crying.

"No. Thankfully, Itachi-kun is fine. He was not harmed in any way during the attack, but..." she hesitated to tell him, not quite sure how he may react. After a moment's decision, she told him, "But, Itachi-kun and I were the ones who massacred the clan. I didn't have too much involvement besides the death of Fugaku. We had no choice but to kill them because they had planned to kill Hokage-sama and then take over the village. If they had to, they were planning on using the demon within you if it came to that. The two of us would not allow it, so we ended the existence of the majority of the clan."

Naruto was silent for a few moments before asking, "Where is Itachi-aniki?"

Mikoto stiffened before answering, "Itachi-kun will be gone for quite a long time, Naruto-kun. He is on a long term mission, if you will. I'm afraid that we may never be able to talk to him as an ally again..."

The silence was deafening as she let the sentence hang. Before Naruto assumed something else, though, she explained, "Please do not believe he wanted to do this, Naruto-kun, because if he had a choice, he would have stayed here with us. The mission he is on will help you in the long run." She knew that what Itachi was doing would help Naruto, but she had not the heart to tell him that Itachi had a high chance of dying on the mission.

"Di-did you really have no choice in keeping me?" he asked. It had been the question that bothered him most that was on his mind. He had finally found family, and he wanted to know if they were going to stay with him. His first seven years of life had been without the warmth and comfort of a family to return to at night, and though some of the gap in his heart had been filled by his older friends, he still felt something had been missing.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. I would never leave one of my own to just be treated in such a way. That is why I had Itachi-kun make sure to keep an eye on his otouto," she explained with a playful smile.

"So, who was who's otousan(father)?" he asked with a curious gaze. His eyes were still a little red and puffy from the crying, and he would emit a few sniffles every now and then. Mikoto smiled briefly before explaining.

"Well, your otousan was Minato-kun, as you know, and he was Itachi-kun's father as well."

Before she continued, though, Naruto interrupted with another question, "How come we look nothing alike, then?"

"Well, you looked much more like your father while Itachi-kun ended up looking much more like his mother. Now, as I was saying, Sasuke-kun(Naruto briefly recalled meeting the boy in the streets during one morning) was not Minato-kun's child. No, he was Fugaku and I's son. As you may have noticed, Sasuke-kun is a little over a year younger than you_**(4)**_. I hope that explains it for you, Naruto-kun."Naruto nodded before yawning loudly, causing Mikoto to giggle. "Well, I think someone is tired. Why don't we head back to Sandaime-sama's office?" At his nod, she lifted him off of the ground, and threw him gently over her shoulder. With that, they sped off to Hiruzen's office.

Soon after they had taken off, Naruto had fallen asleep in Mikoto's arms. She smiled as he snored, and slightly quickened her pace. Soon after, she was jumping through the window once again. She took a moment to look around the room and saw what seemed to have been a battlefield recently. Over in one of the corners, she noticed Hiruzen pounding on a pile of papers with a mace. Setting Naruto down on the couch, which was miraculously untouched, she hurried to stop the apparently senile old Hokage.

"Die, you bastard! Stop multiplying and just die! In fact, burn mother fuc-" As he was about to finish both the fire jutsu and the sentence, Mikoto had slapped him across the face.

"That is no way to speak in the presence of a woman," she said simply. "And burning what could be important paperwork is not such a good idea, either. How many objects in here are flammable, by the way?"

Hiruzen smiled sheepishly before stating, "Well, I see that you have brought him back. I also presume that you have calmed him down?"

"Yes to both. And while I did calm him down, it may still take him quite awhile to get used to all of this and completely forgive me," she admitted.

"That is quite normal. I would imagine finding out that you had a family that close all of your life could make someone rather unforgiving," he said, nodding sagely with his eyes closed.

"But, while I am glad that Naruto-kun will be able to return home and all, I believe going home right this moment wouldn't be such a good idea. Redecorating and some cleaning would do quite nicely right now. And on that note, I ask that you watch him while I go to find Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun has a rather blunt way of explaining things," she sighed. Hiruzen nodded and gave her permission to leave. He looked around his office and sighed as he began his cleaning. But as Naruto rolled over in his sleep, Hiruzen heard what sounded something along the lines of "shadow....nea....clone." While he didn't hear the whole sentence, Hiruzen did understand "Shadow Clone" and furiously slammed his head down on the edge of his now broken desk.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mikoto arrived on the compound grounds and after a short bit of looking for her youngest son, she found him lying on the ground, passed out. She gingerly picked him up from the ground and hoisted him over her back. She then took him to the hospital, where he hopefully would be released just fine. She then returned to Hiruzen's office to inform him that she would be helping with the cleanup at the Uchiha Compound. When all was said and done, Hiruzen had given her a spare key to Naruto's apartment building and told her that she could move there if the events of that night were to much for either her or Sasuke. She thanked him, bowed, and then took off to the compound. Hiruzen, having finished cleaning his office, decided that the stress of the night could be rewarded. With a speed that hadn't been seen in him for years, he opened a secret compartment under his desk and pulled out the most famous orange book among the populace of the world. As he was about to open the book where he had left off, giggling all the while, a shout of "PUT IT AWAY!" caused him to drop it back in the compartment with speeds to rival the **Hirashin**(**Flying Thunder God**). With a sigh, he started on the new stack of paperwork that had appeared on his desk.

"_How is that no woman can appreciate the marvelous work that is Icha-Icha?_" he silently wondered while hoping that his student would release a new volume soon.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_**(1)**_ – I'm not one hundred percent sure which is his last/first name, so I went with the opposite of what most people put. If you haven't caught on, I will be putting the character's names by first name, last name order.

_**(2)**_– I will put words such as chuunin, jutsu, and ninja, as they are whether they are in singular or plural for. To me, "The chuunins were to retrieve... yada, yada" sounds completely wrong. I think I read an argument about that being incorrect/correct, and something about foreign words and their singular/plural forms, yada yada. The point is, you can and WILL NOT get me to type ninjas, chuunins, etc. after this sentence. Unless I make a mistake, I'm prone to that.

_**(3)**_– Any and all jutsu that I put down, whether made up or from the manga will be bolded and in romaji(which is basically a Roman translated version of Japanese that can be read in English. An example would be Honoo, which is translated to Flames according to my sources. Also, that's the sum of what romaji is. I am not saying that is exactly what it is). I will also give you the English name of the jutsu in parenthesis. I'm not evil enough to make you look up all the jutsu names.

_**(4)**_– Let's say, for the sake of the story, that Naruto was born a year earlier than in canon and that Kyuubi attacked a year earlier, and that anything that would directly be affected by this happened a year earlier. Naruto is the only one now older. So, Sakura, Shino, Choji, etc. are the same age as in canon. This applies to everyone except Naruto and Lee(who I am making younger to have Naruto replace him and vice versa). I read over my previous explanation of Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto's relation and almost hit myself because of how much of a whore I made Mikoto out to be. If I recall correctly, She had _three _husbands, two of which were in close succession of each other. Let's also assume that in the Narutoverse that love can be acquired quickly(Don't they have a super-high chance of dying,_ nearly everyday_.) I found a site that helped me with calculating difference in age, and Naruto and Sasuke's difference in age is like someone who is at times, a year older than someone, and at others, two years. So technically, they are around a year and a half different in ages. So, when Sasuke will be 11, Naruto will be 12 and then on his birthday three months later(Sasuke was born in July) will be 13.

So, that was your first chapter of the new and improved Brothers of the Sharingan(BS from this point on. Heh heh, BS : ) I hope you like it and that it is and will be better than my previous version. As always, please remind me of any mistakes and such. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I also want to apologize ahead of time if it seems like pieces of the chapter are missing. I kinda just copy and pasted the whole thing to save time... I'm still learning new things about this computer every once in awhile...

Thank you all for all of your helpful tips, comments, and reviews, and I will see(Can I see you while typing?) the next chapter! See Ya!


End file.
